Bison's Revenge
by Pannygirl
Summary: Guile and some of the Street Fighters track Bison down to the world martial arts tournament to prevent him from taking over the world!
1. Off to America

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Early in Bei Jing, China the sun was slowly rising to reveal the large city, which for the most part was still asleep. Deep in the heart of the city in a nicely large and modern apartment building sleeps one of the best detectives in China and possibly the world.

~~Over in Washington D.C~~

The alarms go off one buy one, as there is a break in inside the pentagon. The guards all race to the weapons control room and notice that, a missile

Capable of destroying countries was aimed right at Sweden and set to go off in two minutes.

"Quickly try and see if you can over ride the system." Shouted the General commander.

A computer operator raced towards one of the panels to try and over ride the system, but could not.

"Sir I can't over ride the system, some how the access code has been changed."

"Well keep trying dammit we have a nuclear missile aimed at Sweden and if we don't stop this every man woman and child will die within 3 min." Shouted the general leaning over the operators shoulder.

Then suddenly from behind the general a bunch of men in black (no not the will smith kind) came from behind the soldiers and one by one began knocking them out, till they were all down except for the general and the operator.

"Alright men I think that we can spare the general and his assistant for the moment." Came a deep voice from the dark doorway.

The general's nerves grew as he saw the figure that entered the room.

"Bison!!!" The general said in complete fear.

"AH, it's good to see how old friends never forget you, especially the ones who get you locked up for life." Bison said slowly walking towards the general.

"Don't fool yourself Bison, you were the leader in the world's largest drug smuggling operation in the world, you brought that upon yourself." The general said trying to push his fear aside. Bison merely smirked and shook his head.

"Yes well I realized that once I got out of my hell whole, I couldn't very well get angry now could I? Oh no, what I decided to do was get even." Bison then looked at the computer missile countdown and smiled evilly.

"Your responsible for this missile launch, I DEMAND YOU STOP IT IMMEDIATELY, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" The general yelled in anger and frustration.

"General please witness the first step in my revenge, the Swedish police stopped one of my main drug operations, so now I'll stop them." Bison said looking like the devil.

"You are truly Satan." The young computer operator said behind the general.

"Yes but you forgot something else?"

The computer operator looked at Bison confused.

Then Bison quickly chopped him in the neck and killed 

Him.

"You forgot to say that I am also the one who will send you to God." Bison said smiling down at the dead lifeless body of the young man, whose life he had taken.

"Missile launch in 10 seconds." The computer announced.

"Please Bison stop this I'm sure we can arrange something."

"9….8…7.."

"No I think it's a little late for that."

"6…5…4.."

"No it's not please there's still time to stop it, don't do this." The general said practically in tears.

"No there isn't, I've made my decision and now the world will know that I am back."

"3…2….1…"

"NO!!!!!" The general shouted.

"LAUNCH!!!" Bison shouted.

"Missile Launch." Said the computer.

The general then watched in horror, as Sweden was nothing but a destroyed lifeless land.

"I hoped you enjoyed that general for that's the last thing you'll ever see." Bison said immediately breaking the general's nose, and sending him to join his dead friend.

"Come men, I've only just begun." Bison said as he and his men left the building, before being caught by the military.

~~In China~~

(Ring, Ring, Ring)

"Hello." A tired voice replied.

"Chun Li, we need you to come down to the station immediately." Shouted her boss.

"Why, today's my day off, what's going on?" Chun Li said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Turn on the television."

Chun Li walked over to the television with her portable phone.

"What channel sir." Chun Li said yawning.

"Channel 4."

Chun Li turned to channel four only to be horrified, as she saw a news reporter discuss the destruction of Sweden.

"Yes, today is a very sad day for the Swedish community, as of last night a missile from Washington D.C was launched and destroyed all of Sweden and it's population. The president of the United States has recently discovered that the elusive drug operator M. Bison is the one who launched the missile and left the Commanding General and everyone else one patrol that night dead." The reporter said.

"Oh my god, how did Bison get out, he was supposed to be in a maximum security prison for life!?" Chun Li said barley able to hold the phone."

"I'm not sure Chun Li, for years before his capture when he was in the Martial arts world tournaments when he began his drug ring, he managed to elude all world authorities, but now you have been selected by the Americans to track Bison down." Her boss said tired and sad.

"When do I have to leave for America?" Chun Li replied.

"You're leaving at 12:30 p.m on the 530 flight from Bei Jing to New York."

"Why New York, isn't he in Washington D.C?"

"No according to local sources in New York, Bison seems to have a secret hide out some where around there, in one of the five boroughs."

"Who am I assigned too?"

"You'll find out in New York, you'll meet up with a man who goes by the name Guile."

"Guile!?" Chun Li said in surprise.

"Yes, Chun Li, do you now him?

"We worked together before."

"Oh then this shouldn't be to bad then don't you think, and Chun Li please try to not let your father's murder get in the way of your mission."

"I'll do my job sir, but please don't think I will let my father's murderer go unpunished, as they always say sir, revenge is a dish best served cold."

Then before her boss could tell her anything else, she hung up the phone, and began packing her luggage.

When she was finished, she drove to the airport and got on her flight.

Chun Li sat next to a young girl who was looking at a picture of a handsome young man that Chun Li had.

"Boyfriend?" The young girl asked.

Chun Li immediately broke out of her trance, and faced the young girl.

"Oh him? No he's just an old friend." Chun Li said placing the picture back in her bag.

"He's very handsome, I could've sworn by the way you were looking at his picture that he was your boyfriend." The young girl said intriguingly.

"At one point I guess…. I thought he was, but I guess he didn't think so, or maybe he did but circumstances wouldn't allow it." Chun Li said looking sad.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, if you don't mind my asking, what circumstances are you talking about." The girl sad feeling sorry for Chun Li.

"Our lives." Chun Li said with nothing but pain in her face, then she merely began looking out the window at the clouds, which made her mind think of nothing but her father and her childhood.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we shall be arriving in New York in approximately 2 more hours, so just sit back relax and enjoy the ride." Then the captain clicked off.

"I doubt I can relax, knowing what I have to do." Then Chun Li dosed off into a much-needed sleep.

Alright that's chapter one of Bison's Revenge, I hope that you liked it so far and depending on wither you want me to continue or not will determine if I put up chapter 2 j/k, I'll put it up anyway!! Please R&R thanks!!!


	2. Plan of Operation

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Daddy no!!!!" A young girl shouts as a dark man in black instantly murders him.

"Your father was a low man he deserved to die." The Man said to the young girl then he walked away.

"But why? Why'd you kill my daddy?" The young girl shouts crying.

The man stops and turns to face the young girl, and she finally sees his face. "Your father was weak, and he tried to take on something strong." Then the man walked away into the shadows of the night, leaving the young girl crying beside her dead father.

"Oh daddy, why?"

~~Back on the airplane~~

"Chun Li wake up, your having a bad dream."

Suddenly Chun Li opened her eyes and woke up not remembering where she was for a second.

"Chun Li are you ok, you looked like you were having a nightmare or something." The young girl next to Chun Li said.

"Yea you can say that, I was having a dream of something that happened to me as a child." Chun Li said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Wow it looks like it must have been something very intense." The girl said concerned.

"Yea, but it was more then intense it destroyed my life, and has haunted me ever since." Chun Li said looking at the girl through empty eyes.

"Anyway I also woke you up to tell you the plane is landing now." The girl said fastening her belt.

"Oh thank you, um by the way what's your name?"  
Chun Li said trying to switch her thinking.

"Oh my name is Cammy, I'm from England." Cammy said giving Chun Li a handshake.

"So what are you doing heading for America Cammy?

"Oh I'm here on some official business." Cammy said looking almost as if there was more to what she was telling. Chun Li could tell that she wasn't telling her everything but she didn't think anything of it, after all it wasn't any of her business anyway.

Then the airplane landed in the airport, Chun Li and Cammy got their luggage and they got off the plane together. Suddenly Chun Li spotted a tall man dressed in a camouflage out fit, with spiky blonde hair. Chun Li noticed that Cammy was looking at him to.

"Well Chun Li it was nice knowing you and maybe I'll run into you some where." Cammy said shaking Chun Li's hand and quickly vanishing in the crowd.

Chun Li then approached the spiky blonde haired man.

"Chun Li, long time." The young man said.

"Yep it has definitely been a while Guile." She said giving him a big hug.

"Once again we have to stop Bison, from destroying the world." Guile said trying to be humorous.

"Yea, I guess we just never get a break from this sort of thing." Chun Li said smiling.

"Guess not girl…guess not." Guile said quickly putting on a distressed look.

"What is it?" Chun Li said noticing Guile's look.

"Well um, Chun Li we just recently got news that Ken was kidnapped by Bison's men and his "cousin" isn't too happy about it." Guile said looking at Chun Li waiting for her expression.

"What!? And how can his "cousin" get involved in this he isn't a cop or a soldier in the military?" Chun Li said in shock and surprise.

"Well you know how he is when it comes to those he cares for, he'll do anything he can to help them."

Guile said leading Chun Li out of the airport and to the car.

Once the two of them reached the car they began driving to Brooklyn.

"Why are we heading to Brooklyn?" Chun Li said drinking her coke.

"We have to go meet up with the rest of our partners…I mean you didn't actually think that you and I could do this mission on our own did you?" Guile said smiling at the thought.

"I don't know what I was think, or what I am thinking, when it comes to Bison, I never know what to think." Chun Li said taking another sip of coke.

"Yea girl I know the deal with you and him, what he did to you and your father, but don't let your emotions go ahead of your work." Guile said lecturing her.

"Don't worry, I'll just be doing my job." Chun Li said with a straight face, Guile just looked at her and shook his head.

Thirty minutes later, they got to and old abandoned factory in Brooklyn right along the Hudson River.

"This is our hide-out?" Chun Li said sounding rather disappointed.

"What would you prefer, a little tent in the middle of the Amazon jungle, like last time? Guile said opening the door, revealing the hide out which looked almost like the inside of a '**REAL WORLD****' **house.

"Hey nice, cozy cheerful, much better then the tent." Chun Li said walking into the hide out.

Then her fellow partners came from upstairs to greet her.

"Hey guys this is Chun Li from China she's our other partner."

"Whoa Chun Li, you're like the strongest woman in the world." Said one of her partners.

"Yes well…I don't know about the world…but I am strong." Chun Li said trying to be modest.

"Chun Li I'd like to introduce you too your other partners, Zangief from Russia, E. Honda from Japan, T. Hawk from Mexico, Dee Jay from Jamaica, and…"

Guile pauses and looks around he notices that there are still two more of his partners missing.

"AH guys where's the other two people?" Guile said in concern.

"We don't know Guile one of them left an hour ago to train and the other hasn't arrived yet." Replied T. Hawk.

"Oh well then I guess this is everyone for now, it looks like you won't be the last one to arrive." Guile said patting Chun Li on the shoulder and the walking to the control room.

"Well miss Chun Li may I say dat it is an honor and a pleasure to be working wit ya, in Jamaica da ladies ain't as lovely as you." Dee Jay said trying to make Chun Li smile.

"Thank you Dee Jay, but I'm sure you're mistaken." Chun Li said heading towards the stairs.

"Um Dee Jay where's my room?" Chun Li said half way up the stairs.

"Da third door to da left, right next to mine and the oda person who has not arrived yet." Dee Jay said with a big friendly smile.

Chun Li couldn't help but smile back at his kindness, "Thank you Dee Jay." Chun Li said heading up the stairs.

"Anytime miss." Dee Jay said walking towards the training room.

~~5 hours later~~

"Hey Chun Li come downstairs something is coming up on Bison." T. Hawk said rushing back out of Chun Li's room.

Chun Li woke up still half a sleep but got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Alright guys what's going on?" Chun Li said entering the control room.

"It looks like Bison headed towards Texas this morning and undetected." Then Guile type in some coordinates and then everyone in the room froze with what they had seen on the screen.

"Apparently he destroyed Houston, San Antonio and Dallas, within 2 hours." Guile said facing everyone.

"Vwat a heartless human being he is." Zangief said still shocked by the pictures.

"Dis is unreal, and we could not stop dis." Dee Jay said lowering his head in self-pity.

Then everyone just stood there for a few more minutes just looking at what Bison had done.

"Alright guys tomorrow we're getting up at five and we're heading to Manhattan, now I would suggest that you all go to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow." Guile said leaving the room, and punching the wall on his way out.

"Well then goodnight everyone." Chun Li said heading to her room."

"Yea good night man." Dee Jay said leaving for his room.

"Vwat a day." Zangief said, still feeling said over what had happened.

"Goodnight." T. Hawk ended, and he left for his room without saying much else.

Then around 3:00 a dark figure enters the warehouse and begins heading for the stairs. Suddenly Guile comes out from the bathroom and turns on the lights.

"HEY YOU!!!"

All right that's chapter 2 I hope you liked it, chapter 3 will be much better though I promise. Please R&R thanks!!!


	3. Down by the Docks

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Hey you!!!!" Guile shouted at the dark figure entering the house and going by the stairs.

Guile turned on the lights and his alerted senses fleeted once he saw who the dark figure was.

"Damn Ryu where have you been?"

"I've been out!!!"

"Out!? Doing what? Getting laid!? Cause I doubt training takes 12 hours." Guile shouted as he approached Ryu.

"Look you wouldn't know the things I do and you can't do the things I do, and it's none of your business to know anything about me." Ryu said irritated with Guile's lecture.

"Yea well we're here on a mission not to mess around and spend hours some where and have no one know where you are."

Ryu gave Guile a hard stare and just looked away at the floor.

"Look man, I know your mad about Ken… you guys grew up together, trained together had your first girlfriends together. I know how you feel, when my partner was killed in the jungle all I could think about was revenge. In a way I found myself acting like you, and for you Ken thank god isn't even dead. Be patient and have faith, we'll stop Bison and get him back." Guile said trying to get Ryu to look at him.

"Yea Guile, I guess you're right I'm sorry."

"Whatever man, just don't do it again."

Then Ryu looked at the coat rack and noticed one of the coats on it, and his eyes widened.

"Guile!?"

"Yea."

"That leather jacket with the silver dragon on the back who's does that belong too?"

Guile grinned for he knew that Ryu recognized Chun Li's jacket, and he couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face when he finds out she's here.

"Oh that jacket…why? Does it look familiar to you, or you like it and want one for yourself? Guile said messing with his head.

"You were right the first time."

"Oh yea well that's Chun Li's jacket."

Ryu glanced straight at Guile in disbelief.

"She arrived this afternoon not to long after I was informed of your leaving."

"She's on this mission, and working with us?"

"Yep pretty much."

"Oh god."

"Hey Ryu, are you feeling okay you look a little pale." Guile said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um yea…sure…I'm fine… whatever." Ryu said clearing his throat.

"Where is she?"

"Her room is the third door to the left upstairs."

Ryu shook his head and began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and Ryu."

"What?"

"Bison has destroyed, Houston, San Antonio and Dallas today, we're all heading for Manhattan in the morning so get your 2 hours of sleep." Guile said in a chuckle.

"Alright… and uh thanks for letting me know." Then Ryu walked up the stairs to his room, and Guile turned of the lights downstairs and went up to his room, before Ryu even reached his.

When Ryu reached his door he realized that his room was right across the hall from Chun Li's. For a few moments Ryu just looked at her bedroom door, and thought of what had happened to them in the past.

~~Ryu's Flashback~~

"Why don't you want to admit it Ryu?"

"What are you talking about Chun Li?"

"I'm talking about us, I know you love me, why won't you act on it, don't you realize how much I love you and how much I want you." Chun Li said through tear filled eyes.

Ryu clenched his fist trying to hold back his own tears.

"It's just not right for us Chun Li, just because two people love each other doesn't mean they'll be together. For us it just can't happen, not now."

"But Ryu I love you."

"WELL DON'T!!!" Ryu yelled, and ran away leaving Chun Li on the floor sobbing.

~~End Flashback~~

Ryu began walking towards her room door, and then when he reached it; he turned the doorknob and opened the door very quietly, hoping not to disturb her rest. A beam of light reflected from the hallway landed right on Chun Li and Ryu could see her clearly.

His heart raced with the sight of her and his emotions began flaring, for her beauty was very overwhelming for him. She looked like a sleeping angel with her hair spread out across the pillow and her hand by her face, with her lips slightly open, which made him want to kiss her passionately.

"How in the world could I let you go." Ryu whispered, then as he went to close the door, he heard her whisper something in her sleep.

"I love you Ryu."

Those words made Ryu's heart ache and he closed the door and went to his room, where he laid thinking of nothing but Chun Li and how much he wanted her.

Early the next morning, everyone started to wake, everyone that is except for Ryu.

"Good morning everyone, I hope dat you all slept well." Dee Jay with his usually perky attitude.

"Oh shut up you, no matter what is happening or where we are, your always perky and happy and smiling… just stop it." T.hawk said leaning his head on his hand.

"Well you know what man, I ain't gonna be moping around like a dead person, I have enough reason to be happy for the fact dat I'm alive. I have a wife and children, I have my family, my health and my friends, dat is all I need to be happy, I just feel bad that you don't feel da same way." Dee Jay keeping himself in high spirits as always. Chun Li and Ryu had heard WHAT Dee Jay had said but they hadn't seen each other yet.

"Whatever man, it's 4:30 in the morning I have nothing to be cheery about." T. Hawk said in a grumble.

"Shut up and pass me the stack of pancakes." E. Honda said to Zangief.

"I know you don't plan on eating all of those." Zangief said protecting the pancakes.

"Well if no one else will eat them." 

Zangief looked at the pancakes and grabbed three for himself.

"Chun Li vwould you like some, for dis man may eat them all and we'll be left vwith noting." Zangief said giving E. Honda a disgusted look.

"Sure thanks." Chun Li replied going for a pancake, but then it was immediately taken away buy a faster hand.

"What about me Zangief where you really going to let me starve."

"I vwouldn't care." Zangief grunted and slapped a pancake on Chun Li's plate and passed it to E. Honda who began wolfing them down.

Chun Li glanced back at the young male voice she heard and froze like a statue when she made eye contact with her old Love Ryu.

"Ryu?" Chun Li said hardly talking.

"Hey Chun Li, it's been a while." Ryu said looking dead in her eyes with a very attractive smile.

"Yea it has." Chun Li said immediately turning back to the table and finding everyone looking at her.

"What?" Chun Li said putting on her innocent face.

"Uh-huh I saw that, you too got something going on."T. Hawk said grinning.

"No I---"

"Don't even try to deny it there's definitely something going on… you two must have been fucking bodies right." E. Honda said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"HONDA!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Everyone just shut up and eat, Guile will be comin' in wit da mission for da day soon." Dee Jay said bailing Chun Li and Ryu out of the little situation.

Then everyone just glanced around each other and continued eating, within, 10 minutes Guile finally came in.

"Alright guys, we have to head out to Manhattan today, we will be following Bison's team down into the lower east side of Manhattan."

"For what?" Chun Li asked.

"Bison will be doing some importing and exporting of drugs, weapons, bio-nuclear chemicals and a few more fighters should be coming in to help him out."

"It sounds like he's preparing for World War III or like the Holocaust or something." T. Hawk said in disgust.

"He's trying to play god, destroy the world and then recreate it in his image, so he can rule and he can be god and king." Ryu said interrupting.

Right after that everyone was silent.

"Alright everyone let's get into the van and let's track the son of a bitch down."

Then everyone went outside with their weapons and anything else they would need for the mission, and they went into the van, and headed for the lower east side.

~~Down by the docks~~

"Hurry up with this, we haven't got all day, I have a world to conquer." Bison said trying to make his men speed up the loading and unloading process.

"Bison we just got word that the Bio-nuclear chemicals are still in Venezuela, there is a delay in the boats, coming in and out of the docks." Sagat said, he is Bison's second in command.

"Very well so when can we expect them to come in?"

"In about 24 hours."

"Good… and how much longer will it take for the imports and exports to be completed so we can leave?"

"Not for another 3 hours."

"Very well time is money and this world seems to revolve around it, that shall change once it is mine."

Sagat just stood there listening in fear of what Bison was saying, for Sagat is not working for Bison willingly. Since Bison found out that Sagat was the second best fighter to him, he made sure he was on his side. But as always Bison had to use his persuasion, which was keeping his family safe from his own harm, when it came time for him to begin his "rebirth of the world" as he would call it.

"Well done Sagat, oh and please call up Vega tell him that we need him."

"Yes Bison."

~~Back on the Van~~

Everyone in the van was seating in designated seats, in front of their own computers, just channeling on Bison's progress and his men. The van was state of the art, you go inside and it's like a little control room, filled with controls computers, communicators and trackers. Just about everything you can imagine, then Dee Jay picked up something on his computer.

"Hey everyone da shipment of da bio-nuclear chemicals is bein' delayed and won't be in for anoda 24 hours."

"That's good, that's Bison's most important shipment, if he doesn't have that he doesn't have a take over." T. Hawk said observing the monitor.

"We have to get it away from him, we have to get those chemicals before him." Chun Li said.

"Hey everyone we're at the docks now remember if you stay low in the shadows you won't be seen, especially since we're all wearing black. This is not an attack just an observation so we know what is going on, and what it is we will have to do next, understood?" Guile said putting on his chest protector and packing his guns in his belt.

"Yea." Everyone said, then they all got out of the van and split up into groups of two.

There was T. Hawk and Dee Jay, Zangief and E. Honda, Chun Li and Ryu, Guile went by himself.

"Alright everyone are we all in our positions, over?" Guile said through the headset.

"Me and Dee Jay are in position, over."

"Me and Chun Li are in position, over."

"Me and E. Honda are in position, over."

"Alright, copy." Guile said observing Bison and Sagat.

"Hold it right there." Someone said from behind Guile.

Guile turned around to be faced with a gun at his head and a dark man in black with a ninja mask.

That's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will be out soon Ja ne!!!!! ^_^


	4. Off to Los Angeles

Hello everyone I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get chapter 4 out, but I had a lot of stuff to do, so anyways here's t

Hello everyone I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get chapter 4 out, but I had a lot of stuff to do, so anyways here's the next chapter, I hope u like it!!!!

Chapter 4

Guile turned his around slowly so that he was facing his capturer. The man was wearing all black and a ninja mask so his face was unidentifiable, he had a black laser gun pointed right at Guile's chest, so if the man shoots him, it'll be the end for him.

"Rise slowly with your hands over your head." Then masked man said as he followed Guile's movements with his gun, making sure that Guile wouldn't try anything.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The man asked Guile, through dark eyes.

"I am Guile, and I am here to see your boss." Guile replied trying to make some sort of cover up for his real reason of being here. It was safe for him to say that he wished to see Bison for Bison wouldn't do anything to him if Bison assumed that he was alone. 

The man gave Guile a strange disbelieving look then approached him, putting his gun down. 

"Follow me."

Guile smirked as he put his arms down, and followed the ninja, he was hoping that his partners could see him and if so he raised his hand putting up the peace sign, indicating that he wasn't in danger, and for his partners to stay where they are. For at this moment Guile was walking on this ice, and he couldn't risk any error. Finally the ninja had brought Guile to Bison, the ninja then addressed Bison.

"Sir this is Guile he said you know him, and he wishes to speak with you."

Bison glanced hard at Guile and then he smirked, for he found seeing Guile for the first time since his escape from prison amusing and suspicious, but for him hardly conclusive.

"So Guile, what brings you down to my docks." Bison said walking towards Guile.

"Who ever said that these docks where yours?"

"Anyway, I know you're not here to arrest me, that would be suicide for you, so why are you really here, for I can already come up with the possibilities of you tracking me down." Bison said looking around the docks for any sign of someone unfamiliar to him.

"Well Bison I came here to make a little offer for you." Guile said as he began to come up with a plan to catch Bison in his own trap.

"An offer? You? Now I've heard just about everything, why would you want to make me an offer? It's not like you?" Bison said with a smirk of disbelief.

"Times have changed since you last saw me, I have changed." Guile replied looking Bison right in the eye and wiping away that queer smirk off his face.

"So they have Guile. Now tell me, what offer are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a trade."

"A trade?"

"You heard me."

"A trade for what, everything I have you cannot possibly top with in a trade." Bison said beginning to walk away.

"Oh, alright then so I guess you're not interested in my Bio-nuclear chemicals." Guile said just waiting for Bison to turn around.

"What did you say?" Bison then turned around with a very hateful look.

"I said I am offering to trade with you, and I will trade my bio-nuclear chemicals." 

Of course in reality Guile didn't have them, but what he did know was that the chemicals that are being shipped off from Venezuela to Bison, are delayed and he must hijack them from the boat. In the long run Bison will be trading something in return for his own property. But he will think that they where lost once they are hijacked.

" I have no use for Bio-nuclear chemicals, I have my own shipment on the way, but tell me something Guile, where did you manage to get them from?" Bison said rather impressed with Guiles trade offer.

"You have your connections, I have mine."

"Oh I see."

"Well if you ever change your mind about the trade let me know, I slipped my number in your ninja boy's pocket, he's not that good of a guard if he didn't notice." Guile said smirking and walking away, when he got far enough he put an earpiece in his ear, which connected to all the walky talkies that his team had, he began to give them instructions.

"Everyone get out of the pier and back into the van we're leaving, and make sure to prepare all the data, and information you managed to collect, now go." Guile then tossed the earpiece into the river and walked back into the ally and approached the van, where everyone was already waiting for him inside.

Once Guile got inside the van he told E. Honda to drive back to the hideout.

"Alright everyone what were you able to collect?" Guile said sitting down by a control panel.

"I'll start with T. Hawk and Dee Jay, what did you guys find out or see?" Guile said removing his gun belt.

"Well man, all we could see was a lot of shipments, dat were being brought in, I tink dat it was more weapons and a few missiles." Dee Jay reported.

"Alright and how about you Ryu did you and Chun Li see anything?" Guile asked.

"Well we saw Sagat holding a schedule for when the shipments of weapons and chemicals was to come in, with these specialized binoculars which is also a camera we took pictures of the schedule, the computer and enhance the photo later." Ryu said handing the binoculars over to Guile.

"Well done you two." Then Guile turned to Zangief, the most stubborn person in the group.

"Well Zangief, what did you and E. Honda do?"

"Vwell vwe found out dat Vega is heading some important operation of Bison's, and he is starting tonight."

"Do you know where Zangief?" Ryu asked suddenly.

"In California, for da martial arts tournament. Bison is to follow Vega there shortly after his imports arrive." Zangief replied.

"Well then that doesn't leave us much time, I'm going to call in the station, tell them the location of the boat carrying to the bio-nuclear chemicals so that they can hijack them. Then we're off to California to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Why must we compete Guile?" Chun Li asked.

"Because Bison will have no clue as to what we're really doing in California, we'll take him down there."

Finally after another 15 minutes, they finally arrived at the hideout.

~~Back at the Docks~~

"Sagat, make sure Vega leaves tonight with my men, I will shortly follow him to California, and you shall accompany me there and I want you too fight in the Tournament." Bison told his second in command.

"Very well sir, but why California?"

"Cause from there is where the missiles are programmed to hit Asia, I can make my threat to the world, and conquer it." Bison said looking out into the river.

"Very well sir."

~~Back at the Hideout~~

Everyone pack only what you need, we can't have any extra baggage." Guile instructed, as he came out with a backpack and a duffle bag.

Everyone else came out with around one to three bags.

"Where's E. Honda?" Guile asked.

"Last time I saw that annoying pig he was packing." Zangief said, focusing his attention to the top of the stairs.

"Can you people help me, I can't carry all these bags by myself." E. Honda said out of breath, for he had packed seven bags with him.

"What's with all the bags Honda?" Ryu said grabbing two.

"I needed to pack all my travel snacks with me." Honda said finally managing to head down the stairs, when he got there he had everyone looking at him, like he was crazy.

"Yea…well um, Honda at least three of those bags will have to go." Guile said scratching his head.

"No way, I need my snacks." Honda said protecting his bags.

"Come on Honda you don't really need dat many tings anyway." Dee Jay said trying to grab a bag, but he Honda got in his way.

"No I need my Gummy bears and my go-gurts and my chips and sodas and self heating hot dogs." Honda said sounding like a four year old child.

"Hell no Honda come on you can bring four bags and that's it." Guile said getting angry.

"But my Wiener Roast." Honda said sounding ridiculous for his age.

"No, come on let's go we're wasting time." Guile said heading for the van, everyone followed, except Honda who just stood there.

"Haha, come on Honda you don't really need all of those snacks." Ryu said taking Honda with him to the Van, leaving four bags behind.

~~At the Airport~~

"All passengers for flight 1986 for Los Angeles, California, Please start boarding at gate 30." Said a woman over the loud speaker.

"Well guys that's us, let's go." T. Hawk said leading the way to their gate.

"So Chun Li, who are you sitting next too?" Ryu asked her.

"I don't know, why?" Chun Li said pretending like she didn't know why he was asking her.

"Oh I don't know I guess I want to sit next to you, for 6 hours." Ryu said giving her a dashing smile.

Chun Li couldn't help but laugh, for Ryu did have a good sense of humor, and Honda and Zangief both knew it, for those two had to suffer with it almost all the time. 

Then he saw Zangief stare at him, and Ryu just had to open his mouth.

"Aw Zangief I know you wanted to sit next to me, but I can't this time buddy, I know you'll miss me." Ryu said as they were walking in the terminal.

"Yea right." Was all Zangief said as him and T. hawk and Guile sat in a row.

Honda had to sit next to and old married couple.

Chun Li sat in a row with Ryu and Dee Jay.

Once everyone had boarded the flight, the plane began to head for the runway, and the captain came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we will arrive in Los Angeles, California in approximately 6hrs. and 20 minutes, so please sit back relax and enjoy the ride.

Ok I'm tired so I'll just stop here, please R&R and I'll work on chapter 5 soon. Tankies!!! Ja ne!!! ^_^


	5. Ice Queen

Hey people I'm SO SORRY for keeping you guys waiting for so long…I feel so incredibly bad about it! I'm going to try and never do that again I promise! In the meantime on with the show! And thank you for all those reviews they were wonderful!

Disclaimer: I do not own streetfighter or the characters!

Chapter 5

The plane had been flying for nearly three hours. Everyone was exhausted form sitting. People wanted to stretch and stuff, they were all about to watch the second movie of the flight too. Zangief and T. Hawk were sound asleep while Guile looked over his paper work, and information on the Martial Arts tournament. E. Honda was sharing some of his snacks with the old married couple he sat with. Dee Jay was watching the movie with excitement, while Chun Li and Ryu just sat there.

"So did you ever plan on talking to me during this flight?" Ryu asked Chun Li with a curious stare. Chun Li glanced over at him; she almost didn't know what to say. She really didn't talk to him cause she didn't know what there was to talk about with him, and the last she saw him it wasn't exactly the happiest moment of her life. "Well I was just waiting for you to make conversation, I mean I'm not exactly good at that ya know." 

Ryu grinned, "Yea I know, but whatever it doesn't matter now, cause no we're talking."

Chun Li sighed, "Whatever you say." 

"What's up with you Chun Li? You don't seem like yourself." Ryu asked looking concerned.

"Well it hasn't exactly been the best year of my life! And now all this shit with Bison, I mean damn I'm surprised airports aren't shut down or something." She replied slightly agitated.

"That's a good point. Are you going to fight in the tournament?" He asked meekly, Chun Li glanced up at him, "Of course I am, what did you think I was going to do, be a water girl or something?"

Ryu put his hands in front of him, "Hey calm down girl, I only meant to see what you were planning on doing that's all."

Chun Li sighed and leaned back into her chair, "Whatever…I'm tired so wake me up when we get to L.A." 

Ryu nodded, he was a little disappointed, he was hoping that his conversation with Chun Li would've been better, although he knew he deserved it after what happened last year. Dee Jay had heard the whole conversation, "Ya know man it ain't all your fault for why she is so sad." Ryu glanced to his sighed at Dee Jay, "What do you mean?"

"She has been through a lot, she has a lot of things on her mind…her father, the mission, her life and I suppose you too." Dee Jay with a smile as he tried to make Ryu seem unimportant, Ryu smirked, "I messed up big time with her Dee Jay, I doubt I can ever take it back and have her be the same with me." Ryu said as he glanced back at Chun Li who was fast asleep. Dee Jay nodded, "Don't count your chicks until they've hatched man. I mean ya never know, the girl may want a another chance with you."

Ryu looked at him questioningly, "You mean Ice Queen over there may want a second chance with me? Your losing it man, have you not seen the way she acts around me?"

Dee Jay shook his head, "Man she is a woman! They all do that, but that doesn't mean she still don't want ya! I say you only live life once and love don't come too often so whenever you can find it, try and keep it." Ryu went into deep thought with Dee Jay's words, "OOO I'll talk to ya later man, the movie is getting good…the cow is about to jump over the moon." Ryu raised his eyebrow, "Yea ok man."

Across the aisle was Guile, he was getting out his cell phone to call up his people, "Hey guys, you near the ship yet?" Guile asked, a bit of static was heard then a voice came through, "Yes sir, we are approaching the vessel."

"Good keep me informed, and call me when you have taken the chemicals."

"Yes sir."

Then Guile hung up the phone, and he sighed and leaned back into his chair, "I need a vacation."

Three more hours later the plane finally landed in L.A. The whole gang was hyped and excited, "L.A. I can't wait to check this place out!" E. Honda said, with a big cheesy grin. 

"No one is checking out anything, except the location of the tournament and were we shall reside till then." Guile said as he got his duffle bag and everyone headed towards their newly rented van. 

"Hey this ones much better then the old one." T. Hawk said as he got his big bulky body in the van.

"Yea well that's because its new genius." Guile replied sharply, T. Hawk growled. They drove for about an hour along the Ventura freeway and they reached downtown L.A. when they stopped at a traffic light, Guile noticed a tall and very handsome man come out of a store with three other men, as Guile looked at them closer he identified them as, Vega, Balrog, Fei Long and someone else unknown to him.

He saw them get into a car and drive off. 

"Hey you guys, I spotted Vega." Guile shouted out to them, everyone stopped their talking and glanced over at him, "Are you sure it was him Guile?" Chun Li asked, Guile nodded, "Affirmative, it was definitely Vega, along with Balrog, Fei Long and some other hot shot."

"So then follow them." Zangief shouted.

"No Zangief, we will see them at the tournament." Guile said as he then noticed a poster up on a building, which was about the tournament, "Looks like we only have one more day before the registration is over, we better get going." Guile said as he sped off over towards Rodeo drive.

Ok that's it another chapter over! It's way short I know and I apologize but what happens next does not fit into this chapter! Anyways please read and review and peace!


	6. The Shit Hole

A/N: Hey people another chapter is coming up right now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of street fighter that could get me sued, or any characters etc. k? Has this now been established? Yea? Ok good!

Chapter 6

Guile drove the pack to the registration area for the tournament; they all put on shades so that they were looking like a bunch of MIB agents, without the black suits. They went into the place and headed towards registration, they saw a lot of familiar faces. Chun Li then noticed a poster up on one of the walls, which said that Blanka the Brazilian monster shall be fighting in the tournament. "Hey Guile, check that out." Chun Li said pointing to the poster, Guile glanced at it and sighed, "Great, they are sure not making this easy for us that's for sure. I bet Blanka had no original intention to fight in the tournament."

Ryu heard the conversation and stepped in, "Why do you say that Guile?"

"If there was anyone or anything more reluctant about fighting then Blanka on this planet then it died a long time ago." Guile said as he left them to register. Everyone followed him and registered with his or her real names, they want to make their usual impressions on crowds, especially since it had been years since any of them fought in the tournament.

Once they left the registration area they headed back into the van, "So Guile where are we going to be staying? I bet you got us fixed up with the Beverly Hills hotel am I right man?" Dee Jay asked with a big smile, Guile glanced at him and smirked, every glanced at Guile lifting their eyebrows.

"Ten bucks says he got us a shit hole to stay in." Said T. Hawk with his voice laced in confidence. Dee Jay glanced at him. "You got a deal."

~~At the Hotel~~

"Alright Dee Jay where are my ten bucks." T. Hawk said glancing at Dee Jay whose mouth was practically hitting the floor.

The place was a _shit hole _the walls were bubblegum invested, the toilet was clogged, and the sheets were made out of itchy cloth. The two lamps in the room had no shades on them, and the one window in the whole place gave them an excellent view of a brick wall.

Dee Jay handed T. Hawk the money, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said with a smirk, "Shut up man!" Dee Jay said as he glanced over at Guile who plopped his duffle bag on a bed, "Guile!?" Dee Jay hollered.

Guile plopped down on the bed and glanced over at Dee Jay, "What?"

"What!? Don't tell me what!? What happened to the Beverly Hills motel huh? Or at least a three star motel man, not this _SHIT HOLE!?_"

Everyone started laughing except for Dee Jay, "Man Dee Jay you're the one who is usually seeing the brighter side to life, what's going on man?" Ryu said slapping Dee Jay on the back. "A _SHIT HOLE IS WHAT HAPPENED!" _He hollered as he threw his bag on a bed and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Everyone glanced at him go in, two seconds later, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dee Jay raced out of the bathroom, "Its disgusting in there! Now were am I supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"Ewwwwww!" Everyone said as they glanced in the bathroom. Needless to say it was a pretty nasty sight.

"Oh come on guys we are street fighters, we can rough this out for a few days, the tournament is only two days long. Besides we will most likely be given dorms the second day, when we advance to the finals." Guile said trying to reassure his group.

"Well I can't wait for tomorrow, I haven't had a real fight in a while." E. Honda said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll all get warmed up during exhibition, so that we'll be ready for the finals. I mean I saw some of the people registering and they didn't look that tough. The exhibition matches will be a synch." Zangief said as he sat in a wooden chair by one of the beds. 

"Well if I can survive a hot and sweaty tick invested tent in the Amazon jungle then surely I can manage this. I mean when I had to go to the bathroom bay leaves were my best friend." Chun Li said plopping herself down on the other bed. 

"Speak for yourself." Dee Jay said acting like a three-year-old child who didn't get his way.

"Well at least we have a T.V. that'll make us take our minds off of this, most unpleasant situation." Ryu said turning it on, and to everyone's surprise it was working well.

By that point it was ten o' clock and everyone started going to sleep, mostly everyone slept on the floor except for Chun Li and Dee Jay. Guile and Ryu were still up watching the T.V.

"Hey Guile check it out, they are talking about the tournament." 

Guile turned up the volume to hear the reporter:

"Hello I'm Amanda Mitchell and tomorrow is the start of the big World Martial Arts Tournament which is being held in our hometown of Los Angeles. Competitors from over one hundred nations will be competing for what is rumored to be a 45 million dollar prize for the champion. We know the world will be watching and I'm sure you will be too."

Guile turned off the T.V. "No wonder Bison and his men are competing in the tournament, he wants the prize money for something. And I should say that he'll need it considering that a little while ago my boys called me up and informed me that they successfully hijacked Bison's bio-nuclear chemicals." Guile said with a smirk, Ryu chuckled.

"Wish I could've seen the look on his face when he found out." Ryu said still chuckling.

"Yea well, we'll see how he is tomorrow, anyways we should hit the sack like everyone else, and we need our beauty sleep for the tournament." Guile said getting into his sleeping bag.

"Yes guess your right, after all got to look pretty for the ladies." Ryu said trying to sound conceded.

Guile glanced at him, "For the ladies? What about Chun Li?"

Ryu glanced over at Guile and sighed, "Maybe you should ask her man, cause I don't know."

With that Ryu shut off the light and they went to sleep.

All right that's it for that chapter, hope you liked it and I will post up more soon! Please R&R thanks a bunch and bye!


	7. Tournament Starts

A/N: Sorry again for the late update! But you would not believe how many stories I am attempting to juggle at once here… I am never doing it again once all the stories I'm working on now are complete! I mean if you go and check out my profile you will see how many fics I uploaded new chapters too on the same day! I swear I will never make the mistake again…never ever! Anyways, here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Capcom or Street fighter!

Chapter 7

It was around 6:00 in the morning and the whole gang was already awake and preparing to head out towards the Martial Arts Tournament which was scheduled to start in another four hours! They all went into Guile's van and they went into a Mcdonalds drive threw and picked up breakfast meals.

"I'm so glad that at least the food your giving us Guile doesn't taste like it came out of a shit hole!" Dee Jay said still sour about the whole hotel room and comparing it to a shit hole.

Guile rolled his eyes, while everyone else smirked, they all found Dee Jay's behavior amusing; they needed something to laugh about in truth…considering why they were in the position and situations that they were in.

"Grow up Dee Jay…at least we didn't get food from the hotel!" Guile said trying to defend himself.

"First of all it isn't a hotel it is a shit hole, and second of all I wouldn't touch the food in that place just like I wouldn't touch the toilet." Dee Jay moped, as he took a big bite out of his egg and sausage biscuit sandwich.

"No worries guys, at least at the tournament we'll be fed lunch…and when we make it to the finals we'll get served dinner too." E. Honda said as he fondly began to think of all the food that would be there waiting for him to consume. For the rest of the drive the gang was silent, they arrived at the stadium that they would be fighting in…it was Anaheim stadium which for the tournament was turned into a huge fighting arena. Guile drove over to the competitors' lot, and everyone got out, they were completely unaware that they were being watched.

A small shadow was lurking by an entrance; they had a scar on their left cheek and they grinned as they saw the gang head inside, and go through the checklist. Then they vanished into the stadium.

The gang walked through the crowded halls, where all the competitors were preparing themselves for the matches ahead; T.V reporters were interviewing some of them while others broke a few cameras. 

Suddenly Chun Li caught eye of Vega, "Hey Guile there's Vega." Chun Li said alerting everyone. They all looked over to were Chun Li was looking and sure enough they saw Vega with Balrog, Fei Long and some other guy they didn't recognize.

"Looks like they're fighting for sure now." T. Hawk said with a grunt, as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the four fighters like a predator stalking prey.

"It doesn't matter, we'll probably be matched up against them in the finals." Zangief said, brushing away everyone's instant concern.

"You think they spotted us already at some point?" Ryu asked curiously.

"I would bet money on that Ryu…although I can't help but wonder where they have Blanka stashed till the tournament." Guile said looking around the area.

"Who knows Guile, this place is huge…besides you'll see him soon enough." Chun Li said putting a hand on Guile's shoulder.

Eventually the long four hours had past and all 300 fighters were lined up around the stadium. There were about 50 women in the whole competitor line…yet none of them seemed phased by it, one girl had her face covered by a hood and as Chun Li spotted her she couldn't help but be curious as too who she was.

The gang was separated when they got on line; they were on their own now as they waited to go into the fighter's area where they would wait their turn to fight. The beginning competitions were strictly knock out, the real stuff would start in round two.

The announcer for the tournament came out to the middle of the huge ring with his microphone and began addressing the audience as their cameras flashed and they cheered.

"Greetings fighting fans, and welcome to the 125th annual World Martial Arts Tournament," The entire crowd roared with delight, "All our fighters are the cream of the crop and you will be in for one hell of a day. Do not forget to come tomorrow for the final half of the competition, where a champion will be crowned and belted as well as given 45 million dollars which is our largest prize handout ever!" More cheering and camera flashing was done, then the crowd settled down again. "Let the Tournament begin!" He shouted and the crowd roared so loudly that the stadium trembled.

The street fighters glanced at the competitors and the spectators trying to spot any suspicious people. Although Chun Li kept her gaze on the small hooded girl a few people down from her, _Who is she?_

"Fighters head towards the waiting area!" The announcer said, then all three hundred fighters went into the waiting area, the street fighters stayed solo so as to appear harmless, while they scoped out the area.

Although for one of them the search was drastically short, "Fighting in the first match we have Dee Jay and Kibo." 

All the street fighters looked up at the television monitors and saw Dee Jay walking out next to Kibo, who was a huge guy…nearly as tall as T. Hawk. Dee Jay seemed not even the slightest bit nervous, as he waved to the crowd and gave them their little thrill.

"What a ham." Ryu said to himself as he watched the match begin.

Dee Jay and Kibo got into their fighting stances and waited for the bell to ring, _Ding!_ Dee Jay wasted no time, knowing Kibo was an easy opponent; Kibo went straight for Dee Jays head with a punch.

Swiftly and with ease Dee Jay ducked and kneed Kibo in the gut, knocking him out instantly.

The crowd was silent at first then cheered for Dee Jay with great applause, Dee Jay waved with his big cheesy smile on his face and walked back towards the waiting area.

"There you have it folks, Dee Jay will advance to the next round!" The announcer said as he looked at his list and called out the next fighters.

Chun Li continued scanning the area for Bison and his men not aware that the next fighters had been called out, she didn't look at the screen till she heard a fighter say, "Hey check out the hooded chick!"

Chun Li glanced up instantly and saw that the girl she had been looking at earlier was know about to fight.

She was paired up against a fairly average looking guy, "Fighters ready?"

The girl then took down her hood and pulled away her cloak, Chun Li's eyes widened when she saw who the girl was…"Cammy!?"

All right another chapter over…a bit short I know but I'm really tired right now from writing all these chapters for fics and stuff! I have really learned my lesson about working on more then one fic at a time! ::sighs defeated:: I need a vacation! Please read and review guys!


End file.
